Ivory Tears
by General Jinjur
Summary: The home of Luna and Artemis, Mau, is tearing itself apart. A young tigress finds herself in the maelstrom of a bloody civil war and the suspect of assasination. Can she prove her innocence with the help of Luna and Artemis? Chapter 8 up please r/r!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Day broke hot and humid in Julamanad. The large blue sun Felinae rose into the sky, its corona edging white between it and the blue of the sky. The thick air weighed heavily on the wild jungle, green with life. Mists rose from the tops of the trees as their leaves heated up with the morning. Water dripped from the branches and the psychotic call of monkeys rang through the stillness.  
  
Through this place of primal beauty, a young white tiger swiftly padded. Its brilliant fur was matted with mud and sweat. A rude smear of blood blazed in crimson flame on its nose and the creature favored the right foreleg. The tiger looked worriedly over one shoulder and loped off farther into the rainforest.  
  
" Callara!" she, for it was a tigress, called in a loud whisper.  
  
The dripping palms and damp evergreens echoed with her voice, making it sound hollow and tired.  
  
" Callara!" she called again, more urgently.  
  
A flurry of bright plumage landed clumsily next to the tigress with an undignified squawk. The large bird immediately began preening its feathers as though nothing had happened. It turned its head and looked at the big cat angrily with one eye.  
  
" What do you want Borealis? I was foraging and you—" he began.  
  
" Shut up, Callara, you stupid bird!" she hissed, " I need a place to hide from the guards."  
  
" Gah! I cannot believe you ran away again! You will get me roasted for sure this time!" he wailed.  
  
" Would you stop blubbering and hide me?" Borealis growled.  
  
He shook his ruby tail feathers at her and would not answer.  
  
" They cannot kill you, it is against the law for anybeast to kill a Legend Bird except those of the royal family," she eyed the proud bird menacingly.  
  
With an indignant "hrumph!" the fuchsia bird flew off clumsily underneath the eaves of the trees, away from the path. Leading Borealis deeper into the jungle, he tottered ungracefully in the air. She laughed at his awkward flight.  
  
" Do you still miss your down feathers, Callara? You do not seem to like your new flight feathers much."  
  
" Very funny, ha ha!" he muttered, sounding not the least bit amused, " Here you go."  
  
He landed in front of a dark hole, screened with hanging plants. His russet eyes glittered impatiently at the tigress. She peered at the cave and sniffed, shook her head. She didn't like the smell; it stank of rotting bones.  
  
Her sky blue eyes narrowed at her annoying companion, " I am not going to hide in a hole all day!"  
  
Callara sighed, " It is not a hole, it is a secret ground passage to one of my nests. Earth crawlers cannot get up any other way, take it or leave it."  
  
The Tolerj turned his black wingtips to the sky and fluttered up the sheer rock face. He looked imperiously around his domains from the cliff edge for a moment before disappearing into his nest. Borealis wiggled into the hole; she just barely fit.  
  
She coughed in the dank tunnel, " Smells more like a garbage shoot than a hallway for visitors."  
  
After the first three feet, the hole widened out and began climbing the inside of the cliff. The tigress had to dig her claws into the rock to pull herself upward. At last the path flattened and the sun shone harshly through a grubby weed blocking the exit. She started to break past when her escape was halted by a fuchsia wing.  
  
" Stay down!" the Tolerj whispered furiously.  
  
The white tiger heard summoning roars from the foot of the cliff. She recognized the voice of one of her hunters as Reshlor, Captain of the Ivory Fang Patrol.  
  
The Ivory Fang Patrol? she thought, What are they doing looking for me?  
  
" Mysterious Tolerj," he rumbled, " have you seen the Princess Borealis today?"  
  
Callara rolled his eyes at the title and replied haughtily, " No. Now, leave me in peace so that I may sleep."  
  
Reshlor raised an eyebrow, but bowed and stalked out of the clearing. His patrol quickly followed and, after they had left, Borealis scrambled from the reeking passage.  
  
" Why was my mother's guard looking for me?" she asked her friend worriedly.  
  
" I do not know, but I think you should return to the palace."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
" You are the Left Fang," he continued, " and as such, you have much training to do as a future advisor. Your mother could be sending out all the patrols but her Black Fang Generals to find you to make you study, then again, there could be something wrong at the palace."  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, her chicken-hearted friend was right. With a growl she swiped the filthy plant that covered the tunnel over the precipice. She tensed at the edge and made a great downward leap into the nearest tree, sixty feet away. The great bird shook his head and the violet plume quivered.  
  
" I will see you tonight!" he trilled after the shrinking white tiger. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Borealis ran through the jungle as quickly as she could. The injured foreleg slowed her some, but she easily caught up with the ambling search party. She slowed to a quiet walk as she approached, trying to make it look as though she had come upon them unexpectedly. Glancing at the group of cats, the princess decided to turn off the path and come out ahead of them. The guards would then have nothing to be suspicious of.  
  
She found this difficult to do as the undergrowth closed in on her. Silence was necessary, but nearly impossible. The patrol could be heard as she passed by in the cover of the trees.  
  
" She always disappears when there is an embassy coming," a black panther remarked, " I wonder if that has something to do with it?"  
  
Reshlor rolled his amber eyes, " You are an idiot, Farlem; you know that?"  
  
Farlem grinned stupidly at his Siberian officer. The tiger turned away exasperatedly and continued sweeping the sides of the path.  
  
" Captain! Look! There she is!" a small leopard exclaimed.  
  
" Good work, Sabra," he called over his shoulder as he caught up to the female tiger.  
  
Borealis ignored him and kept walking towards the palace. He stayed silently beside her for a time and then spoke.  
  
" You are injured," he said, concerned, " let me clean that cut for you."  
  
She pulled away from Reshlor and glared angrily at him.  
  
" Why do you pursue me into the jungle, may I not walk outside the walls?"  
  
" Yes, you may," he responded, " but not alone."  
  
With a fury she didn't know she possessed, Borealis turned on the Captain with a snarl. The patrol shrank back as she roared at them.  
  
" I am not a criminal! Why must I be treated as one?" she demanded, " I was only enjoying the morning, why were you sent to find me?"  
  
All patrols were sent to look for you because ambassadors from the Kinmoku System wish to speak with you. Your guardianship will be chosen within the year and you must be prepared by meeting your possible charges."  
  
The two walked in silence through the gates and Reshlor dispatched his patrol to return to the queen. His amber eyes gazed into her sky blue ones and the gold flecks floating in the blue widened in surprise.  
  
" Reshlor, leave me," she pleaded, " Do not tug at me so. As you said, my soul will choose senshi to guard by the passing of this year. What good will it do you to love someone light years away?"  
  
She turned and ran into the palace, tears streaming from her eyes. Reshlor was left alone in the rose garden until he slowly left and returned to his post.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Borealis collapsed on her bed in tears. Curling up into a little ball she sobbed quietly and dug her claws into her blankets. The click of the door opening startled her and she turned angrily around.  
  
A woman with long auburn hair cascading down her back glided into her room in an emerald gown. Her jade eyes looked sternly at the tigress, but softened at the sight of her tears.  
  
" Mother!" she exclaimed, " What are you doing in your human form?"  
  
The queen sat next to her daughter and rubbed her ears lovingly. Borealis purred and she smiled.  
  
" Daughter," she sighed, " very important dignitaries are here from the Kinmoku System. They wish to speak with you about their senshi and your possible guardianship with them. Now, get washed up and dressed and come to the Negotiation Room as soon as possible. We are just making small talk now, so you have time to get ready."  
  
Borealis looked at her mother, " Must I? What does it matter if I talk with them, I will become the guardian of whomever my soul chooses. If it is they, then I will go, but I will not transform to meet them. They can see me in my natural form."  
  
The queen stiffened and rose, " You need to accept your responsibilities as your sister has hers. The safety of our existence depends on our kind, without us, the Dark would conquer."  
  
The door again clicked shut behind the woman and the princess was left alone. Shuddering, she dropped to the floor and closed her eyes. Her form shimmered and a sparking silhouette was all that was left. She opened her eyes and they were the only things visible as the bright shadow melted and reshaped. A short woman with chin-length strawberry blonde hair was left standing where the tigress had been before. Her eyes were the same, but she hated her human form still.  
  
With stumbling steps the now-human princess made her way to the bathroom and inspected her injuries. The large cut on her nose had been reduced to a small angry-looking scratch, easily covered by makeup. Without fur, the bruise on her right arm was painfully visible and she whistled at that blackened skin.  
  
" Oh, well, I'll just wear my long-sleeved gown today," she said miserably to herself.  
  
At last, the girl was ready to meet her tormentors. She was dressed in her jungle green lace-up corset with sheer quarter-length sleeves. The green silk skirt wrapped around her and white lace peeked out of the opening in the front. Checking her scratch one last time, Borealis shut her door behind her. She nodded to the nearby guard who was normally a young ocelot, but was now a tall blonde teenager. She was led to the door of the Negotiation Room where he bowed and opened the door for her, remaining outside.  
  
As she entered, the assembled company stood and she fell into a deep curtsey. Her head bowed she looked up at her mother, who nodded silently, and rose, taking a seat across from an exotic looking woman and next to her older sister. The blonde smiled sympathetically at her as the queen began to speak.  
  
" People of Kinmoku, may I present my daughters, Hippolyta Felinae, the Right Fang; and Borealis Felinae, the Left Fang."  
  
The two sisters rose and curtsied then returned to their seats. Borealis pinched her sister hard on the arm, but her face did not change in expression. Borealis cursed silently and pretended to listen as the ambassadors were introduced.  
  
" ... Queen Kinmoku, her daughter Princess Kakyuu, and their protectors the Sailor Starlights: Sailor StarFighter, Sailor StarMaker, Sailor StarHealer, and Sailor StarSeer."  
  
The princesses nodded at each name and smiled at the guests. Borealis boredly drummed her fingers on her knee. This was going to be a long discussion and she hated using the Common Tongue.  
  
" Queen Kinmoku, Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Starlights," the younger princess smiled, " I am pleased to meet you and am eager to learn about your system."  
  
The Queen of Julamanad smiled and said, " My eldest and I will adjourn to another room to continue with her training; we will leave you to your business."  
  
The two disappeared into another room, leaving the visitors and their hostess alone. 


	3. Chapter Three

Whoa, sorry about that! It seems that for a while there I believed I actually was Naoko Takeuchi! It was a nice dream, but now that I've woken up from my psychosis, I must apologize for leading you all astray. I don't know how many of you believed that I actually was Naoko, but I hope the damage was not too great! Sorry for the late disclaimer!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
" I am glad that the peace of the Silver Millennium has kept our system safe," the gorgeous brown haired queen smiled, " My daughter and her four protectors would not be able to hold back even the most minor of attacks. They are still quite green."  
  
Princess Kakyuu glared at her mother and tossed her amber hair as if to say that she felt herself quite ready. Fighter, Maker, and Healer giggled amongst themselves until Seer turned her dead eyes on them causing their titters to dissipate into nervous silence.  
  
" Only Sailor StarSeer has nearly learned to master her powers, but they are neither defensive nor offensive, but useful all the same," Kinmoku continued.  
  
" What exactly are her powers?" Borealis asked, genuinely interested and unnerved by the blank, yet penetrating stare of the senshi.  
  
" I receive visions. The past, the present, the future, it is sometimes hard to know which," StarSeer offered, " They come when they please, I cannot yet call upon them at will."  
  
" That is a useful power," the Jula princess nodded, " But what of the others?"  
  
StarFighter, the obvious leader of the group, stood and bowed, " I have the power of destruction and the most powerful attack Star Serious Laser."  
  
She sat, and StarMaker rolled her eyes at her pink haired leader while twirling one of her own raven locks nervously on her finger, " I have the power of creation and an equally powerful attack Star Gentle Uterus."  
  
StarHealer stuck out her tongue at her two teammates and in a whiny voice proclaimed that she was the most powerful of the group and should be the leader.  
  
" After all," she sniggered, " I have the power of healing and the magnificent attack Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
Everyone at the group had sweat drops going down the back of their heads and the ambassadors burst into raucous laughter as Borealis attempted to keep up her diplomatic calm. A huge sweat drop obscured the face of Healer and all that could be seen was her extremely curly blonde hair. Seer sighed and held her head in her hands as the angry queen cleared her throat.  
  
" So, you see," she sighed wearily, " They have much to learn about teamwork and their powers. Healer pointing at you and shouting like that should have blown your head off if she were able to control her abilities."  
  
Embarrassed, StarHealer sat down, muttering to herself. The tiger princess giggled behind her hand and turned to the visiting queen.  
  
" Yes," she said good-naturedly, " they do seem to be a fixer-uper!"  
  
Princess Kakyuu glared menacingly at her fellow princess making her rather uneasy. Borealis began to hope she was not stuck with this group; they all seemed a little off-kilter. The embassy said their good-byes and Borealis thanked them for coming. Then, she was free. Mechanically following the guard, the princess returned to her room where she undressed and returned to her normal form, laying in misery on her bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The afternoon was far advanced when the tigress heard a soft knock on her door. She rubbed her tears away on her blanket and shook the cobwebs from her brain.  
  
" Go away," she sulked.  
  
" It's me," a musical voice called, " Hippolyta."  
  
The door opened and a small Bengal tiger came in, shutting the door behind her. She rubbed noses with her snow-white sister and winked one gray eye at her.  
  
" I promise it won't be so bad being a guardian dear sister, at least you don't have to be queen!"  
  
She laughed, " I guess you're right Hippie, there's lots of other senshi that I could guard. Too bad the Moon Kingdom is already taken, they get two guardians and I probably wouldn't have to do much."  
  
Hippolyta looked quizzically at her sister, " Guardians for the Moon Kingdom have already been chosen?"  
  
The white tiger laughed, " You concentrate so much on the history of our land that you do not pay attention to current events. Two filthy city cats by the names of Luna and Artemis got the job two years ago and have been getting the Sol Senshi ready to become true soldiers."  
  
" Bornies, I can't stand them," Hippolyta muttered, " They take all the good jobs."  
  
" Yeah, when they were born they had the sigil of the Moon Kingdom on their foreheads, so they were named after the satellite and whisked off once they came of age. Luna is the daughter of the current Queen of Mau you know and her sister is about to take the throne. Big changes are coming our way, Princess Civis never liked us 'Outsiders'"  
  
" Yes, I've had the misfortune of meeting her once before. She seemed quite power hungry to me. Her sister, Luna did you say?, seemed a much better fit for the job."  
  
" Sister," Borealis looked at Hippolyta, " Let's forget about such things and spend a day together, just you and I."  
  
" I'm sorry Rea, mother and I are to leave shortly for the desert land of Cartooth on a diplomatic mission."  
  
Borealis tired to keep her disappointment from her voice and face, " Oh, okay, well, tomorrow then?"  
  
Hippolyta nodded, " Tomorrow it is."  
  
The Bengal turned at the door, " Reshlor is off duty now, I'm sure he'd love to spend some time with you."  
  
The white tigress's eyes grew hard, " Please don't mention Reshlor."  
  
" Why not? At the rate you two are going, you are bound to be married before me; I have yet to find so perfect a mate."  
  
" Hippie, please. Just go."  
  
A look of concern in her eyes, she nodded and left, the door swinging shut behind her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Despite her better judgment, the tiger princess decided to seek out the captain of her mothers guard. She tried to look nonchalant as she neared the barracks, but one of the soldiers came up to her.  
  
" Reshlor isn't here, my lady," he bowed, " He is in the rose garden."  
  
Startled, she looked around at the guard, " Uh...thanks."  
  
Trying to keep her cool, she set off in the opposite direction from the rose garden, taking the long way around. Sighing, she looked up at the clouds as she walked, nearly running into a messenger bird.  
  
" Oh, sorry Lokra, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.'  
  
" No, no princess, the fault is all mine. Before, I forget though, you have a holo-message waiting for you in your chambers."  
  
" Thank you Lokra, is it urgent?"  
  
The bird nodded and flew off like a rocket on some other errand. With a glance in the direction of the rose garden, Borealis made her way back to the palace. 


	4. Chapter Four

Nope, I'm still not Naoko and I don't own Sailor Moon, so quit asking!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
" Of all the times to get a holo-message," Borealis muttered to herself.  
  
She was leaping up the marble steps hoping to take the message quickly and then find Reshlor still off duty. The guards, in human form, snapped to attention as she sprinted down the hall, paying them no heed. Her door with the elegantly carved "B" slid softly open at her approach and the tigress landed silently on the plush carpeting.  
  
The holo-viewer was turned off, but the message light was blinking furiously at her. With a push of the black button, the glass glowed with life and the form of a human was projected into the center of the room.  
  
" Pardon my intrusion Princess Borealis, I have an urgent message for you."  
  
" StarSeer? But you are blind, how can you see me?"  
  
" I can feel your presence, but there are more important things at hand."  
  
Borealis nervously nodded her head for the senshi to continue.  
  
" I received a vision concerning you on returning to Kinmoku. The soil of my home seems to project these images more clearly. I have foreseen that you will not be our guardian, nor anyone else's for a long time—"  
  
Borealis cut her off, " But my soul is to choose a charge at the end of this year. I am of royal blood, but not the heir. I was born to be a guardian; what else would I do?"  
  
StarSeer shook her head, " Things are soon to come that will change the natural course of things and shake your planet to its core. As to what you will do, a hidden power sleeps within you, you may be a guardian for a time, but that is not your true self. Your Star Seed knows this too and will assign you to a proper senshi. I see a blinding light within you that will someday burst forth, maybe tomorrow, maybe in your next lifetime, but it will surely come. I must go now; my queen is calling me. I am glad to have met you, your highness, and may the Great Queen watch over you..."  
  
" Wait! What do you mean..." but it was too late, the transmission had already been cut and she had no way to contact the mysterious senshi.  
  
In frustration, she pounded her paw on the ground, forgetting that it was sore, and growled loudly in rage. She felt a boiling hotness within her and a strange brightness behind her eyes that clouded her vision. Borealis fiercely shook her head and that hot feeling subsided as she crouched panting in front of the holo-viewer.  
  
The white tigress shook her head again, attempting to clear the cobwebs. Dazedly, she made her way to the bathroom as her doorbell rang. At first she decided to ignore it, but it rang again and again. She turned savagely to the door.  
  
" Who is it now?" she growled impatiently.  
  
" It's me, Reshlor," a deep voice greeted her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In a misty storm drain hundreds of miles from the green rainforest, two shadowy figures met. One was very large, unusually so, and the other hardly bigger than an overgrown stuffed-animal. The larger shadow bowed respectfully to the smaller one, which didn't move in response. The silence from the small shadow caused its companion to clear its throat nervously.  
  
" My lady," a deep, throaty voice echoed into the tunnel, " why must we meet in such a deserted place?"  
  
The " lady" hissed, " Because this is a secretive meeting that nobeast is to know about."  
  
He ducked his head, and seemingly satisfied, the feminine shadow continued, " I am about to ascend the throne. Pitiful position though it might now be, the Queen of Mau once held supreme power over this land. I wish to get back that which we once had before we joined this horrid Millennium and we sent our own blood to fight the wars of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
The electric lights in the drain hummed on, signaling the approach of dusk. A small, maroon house cat was revealed but the larger figure still lay shrouded in the darkness between the lights.  
  
" We do not have much time," the cat continued, " All I ask is this: eliminate the House of Felinae. They are my only obstacles to the complete power I so desire. The other pitiful nations will fall in line once they see the great Julamanad bend to my supreme will. I know you harbor no love for that house, except a certain someone. Kill the queen and her first heir and I promise you, you will have the Princess Borealis for your own."  
  
The large figure looked up at this and two glowing purple eyes were seen, " How do you know I will not turn on you once I take control of Jula? I have many thousands under my command and they are all undoubtedly loyal; they will be even more so if such a tragedy were to occur."  
  
The princess sneered, " You know you are no match for me you mangy dog-cat. You will be lucky if I let you live after an act of defiance like that. Now go, and obey as your soon-to-be queen commands. Do not fail me."  
  
The maroon cat stalked off down the sewer and faded into the mist. The huge cat's glittering purple eyes watched after her with malice. With a final sneer of annoyance, the feline seemed to shudder in on himself and disappear.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
1 " Reshlor, please, now is not the time."  
  
The Siberian shouldered the door more ajar and strode into the room. He sat and glared at the tigress as she shut the door.  
  
"Lis, why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
She glared back at him, " Don't call me that, and please leave. You are overstepping your bounds."  
  
Borealis turned away and he stared open-mouthed at her, " Overstepping my bounds? Lis, what are you talking about?"  
  
She hung her head, " There is no need for a guard to be in my room."  
  
" I'm off duty today, you know that. What is going on? Why have you been so cold? Is there someone else...?"  
  
" No! There never has been and there never will be. Don't you understand? We can't be together, ever. Your pursuit of me just makes this worse."  
  
Reshlor came up beside her, " Of course we can be together. Who's stopping us? Your mother has approved of the marriage."  
  
She turned to him her eyes filled with tears, " At the end of this year I am to leave my home and become a senshi guardian. What if I was to be given to a planet a million light years from here? Some wife I'd be; we'd never see each other!"  
  
" I wouldn't mind, and besides, what if I go with you?"  
  
" Go with me?" Borealis' eyes were shinning, " I hadn't thought of that, could you?"  
  
" I think so, Sabra is about ready to take over my post anyway. He shows great promise and is a dedicated fighter. I shall speak to the queen about it."  
  
She smiled, " You know, I'm beginning to dread leaving less and less."  
  
Reshlor smiled back, " All better now? Good. Now come on, let's get out and do something.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A large black tiger watched the pair leave. He smiled at her presence even as he cursed the one she walked beside. With a nod to a nearby guard, the gilded gate clicked shut, keeping the pair from the palace. With his main opposition out of the way, his plan could go through without fail. Those who would be against him were out on patrol, and in the dark on the plan anyway. All was ready; they waited only for the return of the Ivory Fang.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
" Callara! Callara, where are you? It's me, Borealis!"  
  
" Yes, I know it's you!" the said bird landed, almost crashed, on the tigress' back. " What do you want now? Are you running away again?" he turned noticing Reshlor bowing.  
  
" Mysterious Tolerj, please excuse our intrusion into you domains, I–"  
  
Borealis cut him off, " Lor, there's no need for that. Callara and I are friends. If you must know, he really hates all the bowing and " mysterious Tolerjing".  
  
The bird nodded gravely at this and turned his beady eyes on her, " What do you want? I can see you are not seeking hiding."  
  
" We need you to guide us to the Forbidden Before."  
  
Reshlor looked astonished," We cannot go there, it's a forbidden and dangerous place, as the name states."  
  
" Oh, don't be such a wet blanket, I go there all the time. I just get lost if Callara's not with me; it is like a maze in there!"  
  
The Siberian looked from one to the other and gave in, " All right, let's go." 


	5. Chapter Five

I don't own Sailor Moon or the term "sailor", but I do own any and all original characters in my story. Enjoy!  
Chapter Five  
Crown Princess Civis stalked delicately into the expansive kitchens of Bastet. She had never been in this room even though she had lived her whole life in the palace. She usually considered it beneath her to enter it, but destiny called. Changing into her human form mid-step, the girl confronted the head chef.  
"You, yes you, who takes the food up to Her Grace?" her cold gray eyes glittered haughtily at the man.  
Fearfully he gestured at a nearby girl who was hectically kneading dough. When she saw the princess approach her she almost dropped the dough for fear at the menace in her eyes. The poor maid practically fell prostrate on the ground.  
"You there, get up. I have a complaint to make of you," as the terrified girl stood, Civis grinned wickedly to herself, "The Queen has been complaining that her soup has been cold these two days past. This behavior is not to be tolerated. Her Grace is in a precarious state of health and the slightest deviation of routine and we could lose her!"  
A few tears forced themselves down the princess' cheeks as the horrified girl stood speechless, "I will be taking her luncheon to her from now on until a replacement can be found for you. You are to leave immediately and you will not receive this months pay."  
Civis swept out of the kitchens, maroon hair flowing out behind her, with the Queen's lunch as the fired girl ran off in tears. All the kitchen staff looked at each other for a moment then returned to work.  
The head chef frowned as he finished preparing the cutlets for the oven, "Elshis was the best baker we had. I wonder what came over the Princess; she'll be a bother to replace."  
~~~~~~  
The tense atmosphere at the jungle palace of Larynshe was broken almost to a state of panic when a large vulture flew into the courtyard. It would have been killed on sight if not for the presence of Narnen, commander the Black Fang Generals, the Queen's elite bodyguard. He shouldered roughly through the soldiers and glared imperiously down at the messenger bird.  
She, although much tired from her long flight and the sudden humidity of the jungle, managed to pant out her business, "An urgent message from Her Honorable Highness Queen Jula. Are you Supremer Narnen?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"You are to give this message to Councilor Coros and to no one else," the bird flew off, hurriedly chasing the sun.  
Narnen dismissed the soldiers and brought the message into the palace on the pretext of taking it to Coros. Instead, he made a detour to his own lush private chambers. As the door slid shut, the tiger shimmered into his human form to better inspect the important dispatch. His cold violet eyes were set into a gorgeous face and framed by long straight black hair that fell to his knees. The man lounged on his bed as he read the message.  
"So, the queen is to stay in Cartooth for a week now, hmm? That throws a kink in our plans. No matter, I will have a chance to better prepare my men. Now to alert Her Smallness..." Narnen quickly dressed in the white uniform of a Moon Kingdom messenger and with a vain smile at himself in the mirror, disappeared from the room.  
~~~~~~  
"Lis! Where are you? Wait!"  
Reshlor had plunged into the passage with Callara perched on his shoulder directly after Borealis, but the tigress seemed to have vanished. No matter how they called for her, she never answered and they stumbled in the darkness of the tunnel.  
~~~~~~  
After entering the mysterious door, the protests of her companions were cut off and an ethereal soft light permeated the arched room from some unseen source. She turned from the vaulted hall back the way she came to find an impassable wall that looked to be ages and ages old.  
'What is going on?' she thought, 'I could've sworn I just came from there.'  
With a sudden sense of foreboding, Borealis ventured further into the room to seek an exit. Though obviously ancient, the honey-golden stones still fitted seamlessly together. Immense pillars lined the walls and disappeared into the darkness of the ceiling where the strange light did not penetrate. As she neared the center of the hall, she noticed a monolith carved in the shape of a woman with a feline head. In terror, the tigress fell prostrate before the figure, the great goddess Bast.   
She chanted out loud the veneration of the great goddess and would have continued for hours if she had not been stopped by a firm voice.  
"Borealis, my child, rise and look me in the face."  
Hesitantly, the white tiger got to her feet but kept her head bowed.   
"Raise your head and look upon me."  
"But I am afraid."  
"What do you fear? You are safe here in the Temple of the Arrival."  
"If you are indeed who I believe you to be I cannot look for I will surely die."  
"And you are afraid of death? But come, who has told you this and who am I?"  
"We are taught it from kittenhood and you must surely be Bast herself, come to take me to the Last Haven."  
"Yes, I am she. But fear not, your time has not yet come to pass. Look at me I say and See."  
At last she was able to look up and she found herself in her human form staring into the face of a beautiful woman. The goddess smiled and it reached all the way to her dark brown eyes. Her white teeth were in stark contrast to her cinnamon brown skin and ebony hair. But Borealis' gaze was again drawn to her eyes. She was pulled in and lost in the swirling mists of their depths.  
~~~~~~  
"Mother, I have brought your luncheon," Civis quietly set the tray on the table and went over to the bedside, "Do you wish me to fluff your pillows?"  
The aged queen whose white hair still betrayed hints of the gold it used to be looked up tiredly but with a look that showed her mind was still young though her body had begun to tire. Queen Mau leaned forward as her daughter arranged the pillows and fixed the blankets of the large four-poster.  
"Really Civis, you act as though I'm on my death bed, it's only a cold. Where is the sweet girl who usually brings my meals, Elshis was her name, she would tell me a story as I had my meal."  
The princess shot her mother a calculating look, "Oh, she was let go, so I offered to bring you your meals."  
"Let go? Whatever for?"  
"Mother, I do not run the kitchens, how am I to know? Now, do you want your soup or not?"  
The old woman sat back with an indignant humph and didn't see her daughter bring out a cobalt phial as the heavy curtains blocked her view. Civis wasn't sure how much to put in, so she put in the whole thing. The slightly acidic smell was at once concealed by the savory aroma of rabbit and venison. With a sneer, she wheeled the tray over so that it arched above the bed and left the room.  
The queen sampled the soup and finding it good ate it with gusto. When about half of the stew was gone, the spoon fell from her hand and clattered to the floor and the Queen of Mau slumped back against the pillows in the twisted pose of death.  
Slipping back into the room, Civis removed the signs of a meal and fixed the covers over her mother's body with a satisfied smile.  
~~~~~~  
After what seemed hours, Reshlor and Callara emerged dusty and tired into a courtyard completely surrounded by the palace. The only exits were across the massive space, or back the way they came.  
"Maybe Borealis came this way," the Tolerj offered resignedly.   
"I don't think so. I don't like the smell of this place and I don't think she would either. We need to make some light and go back in there."  
Changing into his human form to better facilitate making a torch, Reshlor found a sturdy stick and set Callara to collect dried grass. Pulling some twine from his hunter green uniform, he wrapped the grass around the stick and added some strange lavender liquid from a flask in his bag. The torch burst into flames and the pair headed grimly into the palace.  
~~~~~~  
"Bast save us! She killed her own mother! Queen Mau!" Borealis collapsed on the ground in horror dirtying her silk skirt in the dust.  
"So, you see, Sailor StarSeer's prediction was right. This planet will very soon become bathed in blood and Civis will stretch her fearsome reign over the entire system. She must be stopped and you will be the one to do it."  
"Me? But what can I do? I am only a guardian. If only Sailor Felinae were here, she would be able to stop Mau."  
Bast sadly shook her head, "Why do you think Civis feels so confident about this? She killed Felinae; I was there, inside her."  
"You mean...Why didn't you stop it?"  
"The senshi of Mau has the power to call on Bast to enter her body. When this happens I have limited control over myself," the goddess looked away, tears in her eyes, "When I gave your people this planet and my blessings, my power was used for good. Never has such a one inherited my protection, and I fear she will use me to kill again."  
"But what of the other planets? Surely they will be enough to stand against her?"  
"If she only had Mau's base powers, yes. But with my added strength, only a senshi not of this system can defeat her. Jula is the strongest state of this planet and Mau is the strongest planet. Band together the Feline senshi under your leadership and you will prevail, though much blood will be shed."  
"But I have no powers! I am no senshi!"  
Bast smiled and summoned forth a glowing Star Seed, "I was given this to protect long ago by a very dear friend named Serenity-"  
"The Great Queen?"  
"No, her great grandmother actually, this Seed had lain dormant in her care for countless years. You see, it had never chosen a host, which alone is very strange. But then, the Queen dreamed of a great catastrophe that would fall upon our two kingdoms should the Seed remain in her care. So, she gave it to me with the instructions that when the time was right to give it one who had the light of Felinae within her. So, she bestowed me with the power to create guardians for the senshi of the cosmos so that one day, a certain one would receive this unborn seed. You are that guardian, child. Take this Light and See," with that, the form of Bast disappeared and the room changed back to a narrow passage.  
The Seed glowed brightly in Borealis' palm and made a musical tone, almost as if to encourage the princess. She smiled and at once it dissolved into her chest, taking its light with it. As she lost consciousness, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and voices calling her name. A bright glow entered the room and she knew no more. 


	6. Chapter Six

Mine! All mine! It's all mine! ::cough:: Uh, well, actually, only my original characters are mine.   
::blush::  
Chapter Six  
A sun-bleached stone castle rose out of the rolling desert sands like a towering precipice. Around the tallest parapet, two stately figures strolled, trains carried behind them by two servants. The shorter one with hair the color of earth and snapping gold eyes wore a lacy white dress that fell in soft folds around her waist. Her companion, an auburn-haired beauty, was clothed in spring green silk. In the harsh sunlight of the desert, the ice cream colors of their gowns were in stark contrast to the tan stone.  
"There have been rumors of forces massing in the Capital, Queen Jula."  
"Oh, Tamarah, we are not in court, call me Xylia."  
The Queen of Cartooth smiled wryly at her old friend, "There have been no dispatches as far out as this; you are closer to the City, surely you have heard something?"  
"I have had no news," she shook her head, "I am aware that Princess Civis believes everything outside the City to be worthless, and things will be hard during her rule, but she is not yet Queen. Adelanta still reigns, so why this massing of army without the approval of the Confederation and where is it coming from?"  
"I do not know. Things are changing and not for the better I'm afraid."  
~~~~~~  
Civis lay napping in her private chambers when urgent knocking sounded on her door. She rose, fixing her voluminous skirts.  
"Come in," she said nonchalantly, seating herself at her vanity.  
A tall gray haired man came in a bowed low to the princess, his black suit in disarray, "Princess I-"  
"Ah, Minister Hierophant, how nice to see you," her smile faded when she saw his face. "Is there a problem?"  
"Yes. That is to say, um, Her Highness... Her Highness..."  
"Her Highness what?" she snapped impatiently.  
"Queen Mau is dead."  
Civis fell backward in a faint, her scream dying on her lips. She was caught by the Minister and lay limply in his arms as the silver brush she had been using clattered to the floor.  
~~~~~~  
"Borealis? Lis, say something!" Reshlor pleaded to the limp body in his lap. "She's out cold," he murmured to himself.  
"And so is the torch," the bird observed.  
It was true. The group had been sitting in total darkness for several moments and had not realized it.  
"Leave it," the captain sighed, "We'll light it again when she awakes."  
The minutes ticked by and the two sat next to each other, the only clue that they were not alone the breathing of the others.  
A voice cut the darkness.  
"It's so dark... Where am I?"  
Reshlor's head started up, "Lis! You're awake!"  
"Lor? Why is it so dark? Where are we?"  
"Our torch went out; let me light it again," He grabbed the stout branch and again put the violet powder on the grass and it burst into flame. He looked into her face, pale and smudged with dirt. He tried to rub some away with his hand and she smiled at hisefforts. "Don't you remember? We went on a walk; we're in the Forbidden Before."  
Borealis' eyes glazed over, "The Temple of the Arrival... We must get back to the palace!"   
Her eyes returned to normal and she stood up quickly looking sadly at Reshlor as he rose and came next to her. He looked fixedly at the woman and then turned away, walking towards the exit. Borealis clasped his arm and made as if to say something but he put a finger to her lips.  
"You can't tell me. I know. Don't worry; tell me when you can. We need to get back," he turned to leave again, his long silver blonde hair sliding over his shoulder.  
"Wait," Borealis pulled him back to her, "I want to do something before we change back."  
He looked into her eyes and laughed inwardly at their nervous look. She wanted to kiss him as humans do. With a smile, he drew her in close and she melted into him, the torch again forgotten on the ground.  
"Um-erm!" Callara cleared his throat, "It's about to go out again."  
The couple broke apart and headed back through the labyrinthine passageways to the sunlight.  
~~~~~~  
"I wonder what our mom's are up to?" Hippolyta thought aloud, moving her pyramid across on the round board. "Your move Jasmine."  
Her mousy haired friend smiled shyly but her yellow eyes narrowed. She made her move, putting her sun disk onto the space where the blonde's pyramid was.  
"I have captured you goddess. I See."  
The Jula princess sweat-dropped, "Geez, Jasmine. This is the fifth time!"  
The Cartoothian princess just grinned evilly, "What'd you want me to do? Let you win? Never in a million years." She stuck out her tongue, "You're such a sore loser."  
The two were engaged in a heated battle of facial contortions when their mothers rushed into the room. Screaming in surprise, the young women were astonished at the two queens' ashen faces.   
Hippolyta was the first to find her voice, "Mother, what is it?" She rose and walked toward her worriedly, "Is something the matter? Is Borealis okay?"  
Xylia drew her grown daughter to her, "As far as I know, right now she is, but all of us are soon to be in danger."  
Jasmine too went to her mother, "What does she mean?"  
"The Queen of Mau is dead."  
~~~~~~  
Civis allowed herself to be supported as she walked through the halls, a sneer marring her features.  
"Your Highness, the coroner has been called?"  
"What?!" she whirled on the official, fire in her hard, gray eyes. "How dare you invite that-that gravedigger into the palace!  
"But, the Queen, she must be examined?"  
"No. She will be buried untouched. I will not have my mother's memory profaned, nor her spirit disturbed!" She ran from Hierophant, crying loud tears.  
~~~~~~  
Once out of the tunnels, Reshlor extinguished the torch and the two humans changed into their feline forms. Ready to travel, the group left the Forbidden Before and weaved through the foliage towards home. The sun was setting in fiery red, unusual for their blue star. It unsettled Borealis and she left Callara at one of his many nests with a   
sense of foreboding. Darkness fell quickly as if to confirm her fears that something was amiss. It was so deep, their lamp-like eyes could hardly penetrate it.  
The tigress shivered.  
"Lis, is everything all right?" the big Siberian nuzzled her shoulder.  
"Yes... No. This darkness is unnatural, the sun should still be up for another hour. Something has happened; it is as if the very planet were steeped in fear. We must get back to the palace! Quickly! This way!"  
She leapt into the gloom, closely followed by Reshlor and the pair sprinted through the velvet blackness, narrowly missing trees and roots. At last, they reached the palace walls.  
"We'd better go the back way. We may be in trouble if we try the front gate; something's not right..." she looked about uncertainly and then shrugged the feeling off. She gave herself a run up and vaulted over the high wall landing softly on the other side. "You coming?"  
"Uh, yeah," Reshlor answered. He had been watching her graceful jump and picturing him falling in an undignified heap on the other side. He followed, clearing the wall, and landed on his feet although not quite so handily. "You'd better get going; I'm supposed to be on patrol tonight anyway."  
"Oh, I don't think you'll be needed tonight Captain Salvas," a voice called mockingly from the shadows that the dim perimeter lights did not penetrate. "In fact, I don't think anyone would notice if you just disappeared..." 


	7. Chapter Seven

It's me again with yet another chapter, are you surprised? It was rather quick this time I know, so I'll try to be slower for you next time okay?::Sarcasm, sarcasm:: Oh, right, I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this marvelous story! There I go being conceited again::shakes head::  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
"Tamarah, I am sorry to leave after hardly a day, but I must return home at once. This whole business makes me uneasy. My subjects and my family need me."  
"I understand perfectly Xylia; I feel the same. Do not worry about the treaty. I do believe I can push it through the Consul without much trouble, especially now." Queen Cartooth hugged her old friend, "Bast keep you and may the Great Queen watch over you."  
The Queen of Jula smiled, "And you as well." She motioned Jasmine to her, "Help you mother dear. Hard times are coming and we all will need to rely on each other."  
The young woman nodded somberly and embraced her friend, "Hippolyta, keep safe and watch out for Borealis, she's my sister too you know."  
The blonde smiled weakly, "I will. And you too Jasmine. Stay in touch with me and the other princess' as well; something is rotten in Mau."  
~~~~~~  
Trying to keep her laughter down, the soon-to-be Queen of Mau twirled merrily around her room, skirts fluttering around her like flower petals. She stopped to admire herself in several mirrors and dropped a perfect curtsey.  
"Good evening, Your Highness. Can I get you anything Your Grace? Make way for Her Excellency, Queen Mau!" Her eyes lighted on the holo-messager and her smile fell, "Time to call the little sis."  
~~~~~~  
"Who's there?" Reshlor challenged, "Show yourself!"  
"Prepare to see the face of your doom!"  
The two tigers squinted into the darkness and a shadow detached itself from the night and swept towards them, violet eyes glowing.  
"Yes, it is I," Narnen purred, "Although I am terribly sad that you should have to see this, but perhaps it's for the best."  
"What are you talking about?" she growled, the anger rising in her voice.  
"Your love's death of course," he sneered, "Of course, you are no longer his, for you belong to me now."  
"Over my dead body!" she roared, "I do not belong to anyone."  
"Oh, quite the contrary," he purred, "You see, Queen Mau signed the marriage papers just this morning and as you know, any marriage signed by the Queen is legal and eternally binding."  
Borealis' eyes burned and her body filled with white-hot light. The group that had been slinking around the pair drew back in fright and the circle lit up bright as day. The tigress' eyes were closed now and her body still glowed with the brilliant light. When her eyes opend again, the gentle blue was replaced by an angry red-gold. The light dimmed and a sailor senshi stood in their midst.  
"I am Sailor Aurora the Senshi of Joy, but my rage is hot and cannot be turned! I will purge this planet of your treachery."  
Narnen just laughed and morphed into his human form, hands nonchalantly in his pockets. "You make that costume yourself? Why the show? We all know that a second born would never be a senshi," he spat, "and why anybeast in their right mind would serve the imperialistic designs of the Moon Kingdom I have no idea."  
Reshlor was a little surprised at his love's sudden change. He had known she was keeping something from him, but a senshi? He couldn't figure it out.  
"You think I'm bluffing? Then stay and regret it!"  
Clasping her hands at her right side, she brought them palm up in front of her and in them rested a glowing yellow ball. She looked directly into Narnen's now believing eyes.  
"Noon Showdown Evaporation!"  
The beam of light shot straight for the evil man but disappeared. The group laughed but Sailor Aurora just smiled. From out of nowhere it seemed the circle was filled with bright slices of light. They flew at the traitors repeatedly until they fell, writhing in agony.  
The senshi turned to Reshlor, now a human, with a look of fear in her eyes, "I can't hold them off for long. Run, run from here and find Callara; he'll be able to hide you."  
"I can't leave you alone to fight. I'm staying here."  
"Go! Before I have to order you! Do it for me!"  
Reshlor sadly nodded and drew his princess to him for what could very well be their last kiss. He melted again into his tiger self and cleared the wall, fading into the black jungle.  
~~~~~~  
Reshlor ran in the darkness becoming horribly lost. He called miserably to the Tolerj, not wanting to draw attention to himself if he was being pursued. He felt like such a coward, running away and leaving his princess and love to fight alone. He shouldn't have gone, but she had begged him to. And would have ordered him had he not left.  
He grinned wryly, 'Now I know what it feels to be the one protected.'  
The Siberian was becoming impatient; he had been wandering in the undergrowth for what seemed like hours and had completely lost his way. He was sore from tripping on a root and he must have walked through some nettles because his skin was on fire.  
He had entered an area of the jungle that was strange to him, not just because he was lost, but because of the plants that grew there. Their forms were dark and twisted and their boles grew thick and of exceeding height. The place was devoid of undergrowth, and the trees were placed far apart, like sentinals watching the open areas. He came upon the mightiest tree he had yet seen. It's girth was four times that of the others and it's branches seemed to melt into the darkness overhead. The captain stared up in awe at it and was surprised when a pair of glowing green eyes appeared among the leaves. He staggard backward as a huge bird stepped out of the hollow in the trees, his eyes lighting up the clearing.  
"Who are you that tresspasses upon the domains of the Manargal, the Father of the Legend Birds?"  
Reshlor's eyes widened and he bowed low before the ancient bird, "Mighty Manargal, I became lost on my search for one of the nests of Callara, the Mysterious Tolerj, a friend of mine."  
The silver bird's cerulean tipped feathers shuddered in surprise, "You know the name of the Tolerj? Then it seems I can trust you. You cats are not the only creatures aware of the unbalance of things. You seek our council in the very hour that I have called together our ranks to decide what is best to be done. Wait and you will be a witness to the greatest meeting since the coming of the Speaking Cats and the treaty between them and the Birds of Legend.  
~~~~~~  
Sailor Aurora turned and watched her love go, tears making the vision waver. Her sadness was interrupted, however, by the sounds of Narnen and his lackies stumbling to their feet. It was time to finish this fight.  
"You'll regret your actions tonight, my sweet Borealis. The Queen may not let you live, even at my request."  
She glared contemptuously at his sneer, "She is no more a Queen than the bones I spit out at dinner each night! And I will never be yours even if that decision brought all of existence to ruin!"  
He was on his feet now, one hand was behind his back as the other massaged his temple, "So you say now, but there are ways of changing a stubborn mind."  
Aurora set her jaw and laid her palms together horizontally infront of her; throught clenched teeth, she spoke a single word, "Dusk." A ball of energy, the muted purple of twilight formed between her hands, as it grew, she twisted her hands to the side of the enlarged orb. With a look of pure hatred, the final two words tore out of her as she pushed the ball with all her strength towards the traitor, "Descending Annihilation!"  
The dark tiger saw the attack coming, but too late. It hit him full force and he fell, convulsing, to the ground. Writhing on the ground, he shuddered away from the battle ground.  
Utterly shocked and disheartened at their leaders defeat, the soldiers begged for pardon.  
Aurora changed back into her human princess form and looked at them without pity. She knew if she let them live, great ill would come of her mercy. But, evil was likely to befall no matter now; the world was ending.  
"The crime of treason is the highest we in this peaceful Queendom know. Nothing is higher and the penalty is death; I will not yield and if any of you wish to challenge me, I will gladly fight you."  
The truth was, Borealis was close to exhaustion, but she knew from the fear in their eyes, none would challenge her. They walked mutely in front of her to the dungeons. They would await their sentences the following morning hoping that Narnen would deliver them.  
Meanwhile, the patrols that had been sent out that morning struggled back into the palace, unaware of the events that had just taken place. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Hello, I'm Callara, the Mysterious Tolerj. I hold psychic powers and I can see the very thoughts you are thinking right now. No, Hollie does not own Sailor Moon, but she does own me, Borealis, and any other of her creations in this story. I see now you wish to steal her creations. Do not, for Gerhash, the Vengeful Heralm is deadly with his lightning bolts."  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The convoy of Queen Jula and Princess Hippolyta was streaming through the rolling desert sands. The two bengals talked in hushed tones as they lay side by side on the hover-litter; the growing darkness worried them. The sun should not set on Cartooth for hours yet, but it seemed oblivious to this ordinary fact of nature; the stars did not appear in this inky blackness, and Hippolyta looked nervously up into the darkness, looking for her favorite constellation. The Tigress always comforted her, but, tonight, it was not there.  
  
"I don't like this mama," she eyed her mother's stony countenance, "Something is not right. It must have something to do with the Queen's death, but why would that affect the sun?"  
  
The stately monarch slowly shook her head, "It can only mean one thing: Civis has learned to control Bast."  
  
"What? Control Bast? No one can control the Great Goddess!"  
  
"Yes. One can. But usually, it is only the queen who can do so. In very rare occasions, an unusually pure Sailor Mau can summon Bast to her aid, but Civis is in no way a pure soul. The only thing I can think is that the evilness of her soul allowed her to trap Bast to her will."  
  
"But how can that be possible? Why would Bast allow such a thing?" the young tigress was beginning to panic.  
  
"In the beginning, it was a boon granted to the Ancient Queens for our protection as we Speaking Cats forged a world for ourselves. The Ancient Queens were fair and just rulers and after the building had ended, they broke down the Empire into the Confederation it is today."  
  
"Yes, mama, I know all that, but why would she let someone control her? Shouldn't she be able to leave the person's control?"  
  
"Bast never felt the need to do so, and we Queens were always instructed by our mothers before us to watch Queen Mau and keep the power from corrupting her. It seems Civis has already been consumed."  
  
"Then we shall have to call the Feline Senshi," Hippolyta looked out through the gloom at the soldiers on hover bikes gliding along the edge of the litter.  
  
Xylia shook her head, "I'm afraid that won't be enough. Sailor Mau is the strongest of the Felinae Senshi excepting Sailor Felinus herself. You would need both teams to defeat her." Here, she looked at the face of her daughter, "How long ago was the last time you saw Sailor Felinae?"  
  
"A little over a month ago; she usually comes to visit the first of every month, though. I wondered that she did not come this time. After visiting me, she meets with the Queen and Pricess."  
  
The jade-eyed queen nodded solemnly, "Then I fear that she is dead. Civis it seems has been plotting a take-over, and I sense her hand in the Queen's death. Now that the biggest threat is out of her way, she will be unstoppable, and only a senshi not of this system will be able to defeat her."  
  
"We must call in our allies then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Civis composed her face into one of despair as the holo-messager searched for a signal. Her eyes were puffy and red and her normally immaculate maroon hair was wild and unkempt. At last, the confirmation beep sounded and the Moon operator picked up.  
  
A black-haired woman appeared "Hello, Silver Palace. Who is speaking and how may I direct your call?"  
  
"Hello. I am Princess Civis of Mau, older sister to Guardian Luna. May I speak with my sister?"  
  
"Please hold as I transfer you to her room."  
  
"Thank you," the princess' voice was honeyed.  
  
After a while, the blank static was replaced by the image of her younger sister in human form. She was clad in her usual yellow satin and black tulle tea-length gown and her wavy black hair was pulled up into four half-buns. Luna smiled at her older sister, the two had not seen each other for a long time and the teen felt very close to her even though they were three years apart.  
  
"Hiya, Civis! It's good to see you, but what's wrong? You don't look so good," her blue eyes mirrored the concern her voice carried.  
  
"Luna," the older teen began, her voice choked with false tears, "Luna, I think you should sit down for this." She waited as the young girl did so, a look of trepidation on her face, "Luna, our mother is dead. She--she died this afternoon! All she had was a cold and then today she was gone!"  
  
Luna's young face froze with shock. Her mother was dead. No, she wasn't hearing Civis right, "Civis, you're joking, right? I mean, mama can't possibly be dead?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Luna, but I'm not joking. Oh, I wish I could hug you right now! I feel so alone!" tears poured down the face of the two sisters as they shared their grief together over a satillite signal.   
  
Luna tried to remember her mother as she had last seen her: healthy and vivacious, her hair white with the dignity of age with traces of its youthful gold, her sapphire blue eyes smiling kindly down at her. Those eyes that had captivated her father with a single glance . . . She shook her head, to clear it of the painful memories, and looked out the window at the beautiful eternal night that blanketed the moon.  
  
"I'm coming home, Civis. For mother's funeral and your coronation. Maybe forever, I don't think I ever want to come back."  
  
"Thank you, Luna, but you will have to go back; it is your duty," the heir to the throne of Mau looked mockingly at her younger sister, but Luna wasn't paying attention, "Don't come alone, dearest. I want you to bring someone for company, so you don't get depressed."  
  
"I will speak to Queen Serenity about this. Goodbye, Civis, I'll see you soon, hopefully."  
  
The maroon-haired royal tittered darkly as the transmission ended, "Oh, I'll be seeing you all right, and then you'll be seeing the god of death!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Princess?" a dark-haired man with intense silver eyes saluted as he entered the room, unsure what to think of the summons he had received.  
  
Borealis took her eyes off the darkened sky, visible from the expansive throne room window. It was morning, and the sun seemed to be only at half its usual strength. She turned briskly towards the soldier and seemed to measure him up with her eyes. The lieutenant swallowed nervously as the princess walked slowly towards him, heels clicking on the jade marble.  
  
She nodded with a sense of formality and seated herself in the throne, "Captain Salvas has spoken highly of you and I have agreed to promote you to his position as he is retiring."  
  
"Uh, promote? Retiring? Your highness, I--"  
  
Borealis waved a hand impatiently, "He is stepping down and has named you as his replacement. It is a great honor to be the Captain of the Ivory Fang patrol, don't be so quick to dismiss yourself from it." Her smile changed to a look of purpose, "I am also aware that the traitor Narnen ordered your patrol to go out on a reconaissance mission last night. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, princess."  
  
"Are you now aware that also the Left Fang and Right Fang Patrols went out as well?"  
  
"Yes, but last night, I was told only ours would be out."  
  
"This is what the other Captains have informed me. Did any of the Black Fang Generals go out on patrol?"  
  
"No, they were all here, except the three who went with the Queen and your sister."  
  
"Hmmm . . . It was Valance, Marens, and Theodom. They I know are loyal to Jula and had nothing to do with the plot, probably why they were assigned as escorts, usually something for the Ivory Fang Patrol." She looked down at the newly-appointed Captain with such sadness that he was taken aback, "Do you know that you will be in charge of the executions?"  
  
He nodded, shifting his feet uncomfortably. The demeanor of the princess was getting to him. If she had simply barked her orders and told him to leave he would have been fine. But she seemed as if she was asking for his okay on this. Asking for his forgiveness almost.  
  
"The traitors will be dispatched this evening. Prepare your men and the Leeches."  
  
"I understand, princess."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reshlor had sat at the foot of the gargantuan tree all through the unnatural dark of the night. The Manargle's tree stood in the center of the clearing and twelve other trees surrounded it, each one different from the one before it. He watched as the Twelve Birds of Legend took their places in their corresponding trees. Callara sat in the boughs of a silver-leaved willow-like tree, the gleaming spears forming a curtain around him.  
  
One by one, they arrived, but the tiger only recognized a few. The Vengeful Heralm flew in on his electric yellow wings and sat in a tree dead and charred from an encounter with lightning; the feline found this oddly fitting for the bird's powers. The Graceful Plema, the only female of the Legend Birds, had settled herself delicately in a stately larch, amber wings folded just so. She was the most powerful of the birds, Reshlor knew, second only to the Manargle, and had control over spirit energy; it was said that the soul took on the appearance of the Plema on its way to the Last Haven.  
  
At last, the trees were filled and the silver Manargle cleared his throat, "I think you all know why you've been called here. Long have the Birds of Legend and the Speaking Cats been allied together, our ancestors and the Elder Cats of the each of the Houses met on this very spot many, many years ago. But now, Adelanta, Queen of Mau, is dead, poisoned by her own daughter who, in three days time, will ascend the throne."  
  
Reshlor's mind whirled at the bird's last statement. Queen Mau dead? How could it be possible? And poisoned by Civis, the next in line for the throne? Was that why Borealis had been so adamant about returning to Larynshe? But he forced his mind back to the gathering that was taking place in the branches above him.  
  
"But what can we do?" the musical voice of the Plema floated out of her nest, "We cannot interfere with the full power of Bast."  
  
"I have been in communication with Bast since the Darkening began and she has informed me that the One has been found."  
  
An acid green bird made a sound of disbelief, "The One with the Light of Felinae? So, the Lonely Seed has found a host . . ."  
  
The majestic silver bird nodded gravely, "Yes, and it is good as Sailor Felinae is dead and none strong enough to match against Sailor Mau infused with Bast abides within this system."  
  
"Sailor Felinae is dead?" Reshlor yelled before he could stop himself.  
  
The bird nodded and continued speaking.  
  
Reshlor had only met the lovely Queen of the Felinae system once. He had been set to guard the princesses as they had a picnic in the Rose Garden and the Queen had come to pay a visit. Hippolyta and Borealis had been long time friends of Faline before her mother had died and passed the crown to her. She had spoken to him with such friendliness and familiarity that he had been speechless with awe. He had never met Queen Serenity nor her daughter, but he believed that Queen Faline was as beautiful and gracious as they were rumored to be.   
  
"Your love," she had said to him, mist-blue eyes smiling, "for the Princess Borealis is a destined match. Where her soul goes, yours will follow no matter the time or place."  
  
The Siberian tiger turned his attention back to the council of birds, for it seemed they were finally deciding upon something.  
  
"So it's agreed. The four neccessary birds will merge and come to the aid of Sailor Aurora when she is in battle. Alight on the ground as I call you." The manarge stretched his silver wings to the dark sky, "Callara, the Tolerj, holder of psychic powers; Freyas, the Plema, holder of spiritual powers; Kepheb, the Sernak, bringer of death; and myself, Oland, the Manargle, bringer of life."  
  
The four birds had assembled on the grassy floor of the clearing, the Sernak, it seemed was the acid green bird. Almost as if on cue, the four birds set up their calls into the ominous sky, four beams of color soaring into the sky: silver, fuschia, amber, and acid green. A flash of light so intense all the remaining birds and the tiger had to close their eyes against its brillance exploded from the four avians and dimmed just as suddenly. Reshlor opened his eyes and was astonished at what he saw.  
  
A huge silver bird with and amber breast, acid green wings, and a fuschia tail and plume flew down from the vacant sky and alighted on the lawn. The creature blinked its jewel-like eyes and spoke in a voice that seemed like four speaking at once.  
  
"We are the Ultimate Yelstat, Champion of the Senshi of Joy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ack! Sorry it took me so long this time guys! I've just been seriously time-deprived since Pluto took a vacation and stopped pausing time for me. ::shakes fist at senshi of time:: Ah well, I promise I will be more punctual next time! Well, tell me what you think!  
~Jinjur 


End file.
